Saito's Journey
by Jackdude3006
Summary: Create your own summary and replace this cruddy one(...)Saito goes through a horrible tradagy, wakes up in an odd paradise and then wants to go home (lame, but i only wrote the first ch in 45 minutes. leave me alone)
1. Chapter 1

**I know i said that i needed a break for writing my novels, but i need breaks from that as well... I kinda just had to write, as all of these mini-authors know. **

**This story is just me getting my writing out, i have no idea who is going to be in here, or the plot. LETS GO!**

She called me a stupid dog, yet i fell for her. Yet she did not think that she was lucky enough to have me?

**Hey, what do you know, it turned out to be Zero No Tsukaima**

_mini flashback of words_

Hell, any of these girls would be lucky enough to have a me... but i have these odd feelings for her. DAMNIT! Why was i brought to this insane world where nothing makes sense?

"Hey partner, you know that Louise is still very shy around you. She even tried to wear that sexy clothing for you. Hell, if i had a dick, it would be steel hard."

_end of (mfow)_

Saito turns his head and looks at his partner. He is sitting on top of one of the towers, and watching Louise and Henrietta talk. "What the hell? Am i dreaming?"

He has no idea, but there is no partner there, just his imagination.

Saito looks at his partner once again. "What the fuck is up with you lately? She hates me. Everyone here hates me. I... I..." Saito sops and cant continue as tears start to fall out of his eyes. "I am not the man for her, i... i..." He just starts weeping.

_Down on the ground_

"Queen, i can't tell you how much i love this job."

"Louise, i told you, i am still your best friend, and you have to call me by my name. I forbid you to continue to call me queen."

"But, i have-"

"If i say that you do or don't then you follow that. Besides, we are here to enjoy ourselves. How do you like the new castle?"

"It is amazing my quee- i mean Henrietta. i am just sad that i had to leave my best friends in the whole world."

"Yes, but you have me, and Saito. Which reminds me, how has he been doing?"

"Saito, he has been, well, hurt. He still thinks that he killed me, and that his partner is still with him. A part of him died that day, and i can't bring myself to help him back. He would die on the spot."

"So you thunk that it is better for him to suffer?"

"I don't know my friend. I just don't know."

_Back up on the guard tower_

"Saito, she is still alive. You just need to come to terms that you are not dead."

Saito looks up and sees no one. Then, Dark Magic!

He pulls himself up and pulls a stone sword out of the tower.

"What has happened to you? you used to be so strong, then you lost your sword, found out your girl was a lesbian, and then lost your sowrd."

"Fuck you SeistHiems. Fuck you and all your fucking spells! I fucking killed her because of you, and now i have to watch over Henrietta as well, just in case you happen to kill her as well."

"Man, you really have needed to vent. Trust me, it will help you."

"Fuck no! i have to kill you here and now. I can make a sword out of anything. So FUCK YOU!."

SeistHiems wispers to no one, "Yet he has no idea that i am here to help him. That damned water spirit is coming to kill him in 2 hours time, yet he does not care. Stupid dog."

Saito swings his sword and clips SeistHiems on the chin.

"DIE YOU PIECE OF MOTHER-FUCKING TRASH. I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I FIRST SAW YOU!"

_On the ground again_

"My queen, DM has returned, which means that Saito is up there fighting. I must get you to safty, and then go save him."

"I undertand me faithful-"

Screaming interupts, and acidic rain starts to fall. Both firls look up and see the water spirit burning Saito alive.

_Tower_

"Shit the water spirit is ahead of schedual."

"GAH! MY ARMS ARE BURNING!"

"You are a filthy little scum. You have no right to live. The dead should staty dead. Now die a true death." and with that she sends a wave of the acidic rain full speed at Saito, and he gets knocked off the tower.

Saito wakes up out of his fog for the shortest ammount of time possible and sees Louise and Hanrietta rush inside the castle. "I love you."

Saito hits the ground with so much force that the earth shakes. but not only that. Louise screams in agony. A part of her being died, and she felt it in her heart. DM floats back to the ground and returns to Siesta. Henrietta looses all her beauty and charm. Everyone back at the acadamy falls ill. And Saito's body exploads. Nothing but his heart remains.

Louise comes running to where he died, and picks up the heart that remains. "Saito..." And Louise weeps.

**_Two days_ later**

The Heart of Saito is laid in a coffin and is seal with the Kiss of Solitude. Louise is een crying into her lover's shoulder, and her lover is sitting on the throne. Henrietta pats Louise's head and sheds tears herself. DM and Siesta cry with the rest of their village. All the other girls that Saito touched add their own tears to the Kiss of Solitude.

"We gather here today to say goodbye to the heart of this land. We know that he was meant for a greatness, but no one assumed he would die and take the evil away with him. Saito took all the evil in this land, and laid it in his soul. Yet the ebil remained and changed as much of it as it could before coming back and killing Saito. We much live on in the great memory of Saito. Now i ask Louise to stand up and give some last words."

Louise stands up.

"Too many of us have witnessed a horrible aftermath of the death of this hero. and it is hard to believe that it had been 6 years since i accidently summoned this young man to this world. In that beif ammount of time i was able to visit his world, and live out 3 hundred years of life. I will miss that world. But he affected everyone in this valley. Even the queen. I will never be the same, and i know that none of the rest of you will either. I with give the final bindings and we shall say goodbye to this hero forever."

Louise sticks her fingers up her dress, moves her panties over accross her pussy, and lets her fingers get really wet. She then rubs her fingers on the heart of the Hero, and leans down to kiss the heart. She then closes to lid of the coffin and watches as it drifts off into the sunlight. The coffin passes through a barrier, and then the world of Zero forgets all about Saito. Everyone but the girls he impacted. Louise, Henrietta, Siesta, DM, Kirche, Tabitha, and Jessica.

**Shhh, tell no one, but this is not over, tell no one ok? im trusting you with this very important information**


	2. Chapter 2 (1)

**You jerks. I said to keep the secret and tell no one. Man you guys just can't keep your traps shut, can you?**

**News! almost 37k veiws on Johnny's Birthday or Not? Thanks guys!**

**WARNING this story probably will make you never want to watch porn or look at it again. (unless you are a girl... I don't know what you would think of this). Trust me (if it doesn't then you didn't read it correctly. USE IMAGINATION!)**

**Oh, and if none of you have ever read a book (which i hope you have) the last chapter was an intro. This is the real chapter one**

I awake in a coffin, but that makes no sense, i should be dead, or on fire. One of the two. I can feel every limb on my body, but my dick feels odd. I grab it and run my hand up the shaft. "Hmm, 17 inches. nice."

My blood runs cold. I look back down at my body. I am naked, and am in my room, and more specifically, my coffin bed. I still love that Louise got that for my 21st birthday. I grab my dick once again. "How the fuck?"

I then notice sunlight coming through the wrong window. And that i Louise is not in the same room as me. Or Henrietta.

"Umm, guys, where are you?"

I get up out of my bed, and look out my window. "Holy shit! I am back in japan."

I run into my living room and see... "Who are you?"

The maid turns around and sees Kirche. "Oh hi. And how are you doing today Kirche?"

"I am just fine master. I am glad to see that you are well again. Oh, and i see that you grew your dick once again. Would you like me to make it hard again and have you ride my pussy and asshole raw?"

_what the fuck? where am i? cuase this is deffinetly not japan_

Kirche sees me hesitate and she then walks over to me. She shoves me onto the ground. She then rips off her clothes and puts one of her giant tits into my mouth. And when i say giant, i meant gaint, like 12 times bigger than her original size.

I bite playfuly and a warm liquid fills my mouth. I lick the nipple just for no reason and the liquid comes into my mouth once again. _holy shit. this is breast milk!_

Kirche grabs my 7 inch limp dick and rubs her pussy on it. My dick springs into new life. "Ohhhhh, masterrr, such a big cock. Let me see if i can put this new challenge in my pussy."

After about 10 seconds of her trying to wet up my dick she gives up. "Open your mouth, and don't swallow." I open my mouth all the way, and Kirche squeez's her left nipple. Breast milk showers down into my mouth, and all over my face.

"Now, close you mouth and don't swallow. walk over to me and kiss me. I will then have you open your mouth and my breast milk will flood into my mouth. Then stick your entire dick down my throat. After 5 seconds pull out, and sit back down. I will then try and get my pussy around your dick and give you another long suckle. Alright?" All i can do is nod my head.

5 minutes later, the head of my dick is sitting in her pussy, and i am being breast fed. _why the fuck didn't Kirche ever try this before? i would have went along...i think._

I then give Kirche the thumbs up, and she takes her breast out of my mouth. She then slowly slides down on my cock. After about 2 minutes of the sliding up and down, 14 inches are buried in Kirche's pussy and i am close to my climax.

"Kirche, hurry up, i need to cum real bad." She just smiles.

Then she grabs bother of her nipples and twists them both. Breast milk starts showering down out of each nipple and her pussy starts sliding up and down again.

After about 10 more seconds, i can't hold back the force. I groan as my cum slowly starts to climb its way up my dick.

Kirche quickly slids off my dick, and i almost cum. She then spreads her ass cheeks wide and sits on my dick once again.

"Kirche, what happened to me?" I grunt as i am just aboout to cum.

"I will tell you after to jizz all up inside my ass."

I grunt as i reach my climax. One shot, Two shot, Three shot... Seventeen shot, and Eighteen shot. "Now...Now tell me...what...what happened to me."

"It is not very great, and i will only tell the most i know. Ms Henrietta and your wife can tell you everything that happened."

"Alright, tell me what you know."

"Of what i know you became very ill, and underwent a 6 month sleep. Then you walked back into this very room and beat your sister to death and-" "Wait! What sister?!" "Ms Siesta." _holy shit. Wait, my mother did speak of a lost sibling..._

"What happened then?" "Well-" "You should not be telling him loose facts Ms Kirche, he should ask his girlfriend instead." "Yes Ma-am" Kirche walks out of the room (still naked and cum seeping out of her ass), and Henrietta steps into my veiw. And she is only wearing a bra. "You should know that you are very lucky to be alive. Come with me and i will explain everything."

"What really happened to me, and why is my dick so big?" "It is hard to explain. You are a Magik user. With a K, not a C. You are one of three that are one of these. Now i am one as well, and so is our wife." "Wait, you and i share a wife?" "Of course. Ms Louise."

"Please tell me what i have to do to hear the full story." "Well, you already broke my cherry, and you already got me pregnant, twice. So... Let me give you a boob job and let you cum on my face." "Ok."

Henrietta shoves me to the ground, and lets her bra fall off. She licks my dick and then sticks it in between her tits. I get hard once again.

Henrietta starts grinding her tits around my dick and then rubs them together. My dick head is sticking out, and she licks it. Not long after do i cum all over her face.

"How big was my dick when i stuck it into your pussy the first time?" "Why?" "I want to know if it was big enough to pop your cherry, but not cause you too much harm." "HAHA, Saito, you make me laugh. I will admit that i was a virgin when you stuck your dick into my pussy, but that was after our first child." "What?" "My cherry was in my asshole, as is every girls'. Thats why Kirche stuck your dick up inside her ass."

..."Oh."

"Yes, now lets go to my bedroom and we can talk about what really happened." "Ok."

Two minutes later i am sitting on her bed, still naked, but ready to listen.

"This might come as a shock, but you are not from this world. In fact, you came froma distant galaxy where Magic is all that is used. Here only Magic, Magix, and Magiq is used. Apparently you were part of the royal family at one time, but you were thrown out, for your mother did not want you. However, when you showed up here you were already a warrior. Not many of us had every seen a warior, so it was quite amazing. You were dressed in an ore only known as Vibrainium. You were 12 at the time. When the king of this land found out that you were here bearing news, he became scared. You walked through the land as if you owned it, and in a sense, you did. But that will be talked about later. anyways, you walked right up to the castle doors and demanded an entrance. The guards there tried to run their swords right through you. You instead pulled out your own sword, and grew 20 feet tall. you slashed your sword down and murdered the guards. you stepped over the wall and then went back to you original size. You walked up to the gate and it melted right before the king's eyes. You walked foward and handed him a scroll from the kingdom of Rushiaria. The king was greatly troubled and ordered you killed at dinner that night. A very potent poison was slipped into your wine. Before you drank you requested a duel. Everyone of the king's guards got their equiment ready. Me and my sister were locked in the cages right above your head. We were to be the new sluts, and our father decided that it was time for each of us to bear a child. And if you are wondering, our father was the king. You said no. You requested a bet. That winner would gain controll of the other's possessions, and loser had to drink the other's wine. Then cut off his own dick and sove it down his own throat. the king accepted.

"Not long after you two were squared off in the Jousting quarters. The king was a master of Magix and Magiq. You were a master of Magik and Magic, or so we later found out. Now normal M battles last days, but you made sure that you would eat your dinner before night fall. So the king decided to attack with a fire fist. You just batted it away with your sword. Agin he tried a fire fist, and again you just batted it away. The third time the king had two fire fists swing at you. And once again you batted them away. It was your turn. You summoned a liquid monster that none of us had ever seen before. You later explained that it was a liquid known as oil, or liquid gold. The Small gold pieces in the monster formed armor and a sword. The monster swung at the king and almost killed him. Then the monster lunged towards the king and he screamed with all his might. The monster went into the king's mouth and the king swallowed the oil. Then for your third attack you spoke the words, 'I win Bitch.' And then you cut off the king's head.

"By that time you went back to your table and asked who the prince was. 'There is not one sir.' Then you asked where the princess was. 'They are in the steel cages above your head sir.' Then you asked who was second in command. 'That would be me.' 'Come here, and bring your best man.' Both men walked over to you. 'Second, let you friend suck your dick, and open up your mouth.' They did as you asked. You then grabbed your cup, and turned the red wine into a green wine. You then told the second in command to swallow, and he did. He also jizzed in his friend's mouth, and he was about to spit out the cum. 'No no no, eat it all. Trust me, you'll love it.' So he did as you said. Then, 'You each have 3 minutes to live. I gave you the deadly wine and you passed it onto your bitch lover. Make love, or you will hate each other for the next 2 minutes. Go!' You being the new king and all looked up at my sister. She was badly beaten, but still remained intact. Our stupid father decided to swap all female's cherry's to their assholes that night. Damned rum. You floated up to her cage, unlocked the door, and then caired her out. You then drifted over to me and did the same. I had been raped in my mouth a few times that day so i had a lot of trouble speaking. 'Where is my room?' 'Down the hall and to your left sire.' A guard yelled that at you as he and the rest of his fellow guards jacked off to the dieing couple.

"Not much else happened the rest of that year. You did change a few things, and spent most of your time in the library. A month after the new year you announced that you would be returning to your homeland. The king who lived there had sent a messenger to greet you and request that you come back. You had to accept. That night you left. I was supprised, as was the rest of the kingdom. While you were gone the women of the land were rapped and fucked everyday. Me and my sister became the last two virgins. Almost a year later you returned. When you stepped foot on the land barbarians tried to kill you. Since you carried you trusty sword with you they backed away. And then most suprisingly knelt. They escorted you back to the palace. When you araived Me and my sister were making passionet love to each other in your absent bed. We had started doing this not long after you left. about a month. Yet, we still remained the most beautiful virgins in all the land. You walked into that room and stopped and stared. Then you laughed. We both looked up and saw an odd looking young man standing in our doorway. Then we reconized the sword. 'My king! you have returned, but older.' You were indeed older. In fact you were 16. You had only been gone a year for us but time passed faster from where you came. You were 6 feet tall, and weighed 127 pounds. You were quite the looker.

"It did nit take long for you to change the kingdom once again. Women became respected individuals. Men listened to the women for once. And the barbarians of the land became your royal guard. Many spoke against that decision, but you said that you knew what was right. Then dredful news came to the kingdom. Your hom had been torn apart by a madman known as Gold Member. He was rouge knight from the kingdom of Insomniact, and he threstened to kill you. You called forth the messenger, and ran you sword right through him. 'You listen here your fiend. We have fought once before, and i am ready to do this once again. You may have destoryed my home, but i had nothing there. But you threaten my home here, and i am enraged. Come here, and i will run one more sword through you. You now only have one life life.' The messenger turned into a green ash pile and I then walked over to you. 'May i ask what we do now?' 'Nothing. He has turned, which means that he has given up.'

"That night you made love to me, but you did not pop my cherry however. I had and still have no idea how you did it. That night you asked for my hand in marriage. I joyfully accepted. Then, most suprisinly, you left. I had no idea where you went, however, i did know that you left me with a ring. A ring that would remain light as summer for as long as you lived, and dark as pitch as soon as you died. You didnt return for over a year, in your time, but when you returned, you brought a young lady with you. 'My wife, this is my best friend. She had requested that i bring her away from the horrible place we once called home. Too many crimes have been commited, and the kingdom is now nothing more than a wasteland.' Now, at that time i was afraid to say it, but i was attracted to her. And before you ask, her name is Mrs. Louise."

"Tell me about what Kirche said. That i beat my sister to death."

"This is a touchy subject. You see, she was not your real sister. She was E. And E was the third life of the evil in your land. One day she came to the palace and said that she wanted to see her long last brother. She said her name was Siesta. You became very happy, for you had not seen her since you were 2 years old. She was very odd though. One night she struck you on the back, and you dropped to the ground. We later found out that she had poison darts on her hand. Very easy to kill someone with. 2 days later you awoke and heard screaming. You ran to my door, and saw me, and Siesta was choking me to death. You closed your eyes, and then your sword appread right in your hand. You ran forward, and sliced right through her heart. The ash pile appread once again. My sister was very tramatised that day. I was 15 and she was 12. You used your Magik skill to make her forget everything. Even that i was her sister. 4 months later she came back to the castle, and applied to be one of the maids. She became your personal maid. Kirche was very unhappy that she never got to get fucked, or fuck anyone. So one night she took matters into her own hands. She went into your room, and used her magic skill to draw some cum out of your dick, while you were sleeping. She then went down the hallway, into Ms. Louise's room, and closed the door quitely. She then took off her maid outfit, and walked over to the end of Louise's bed. She lifted up the covers, and pulled them up to Louise's chest. Then Kirche pulled Louise's nightgown up, and her panties down. I didn't wish to see anymore, as i was already tired from you fucking me. So i stopped using my power, and went to sleep. The next day we told all the maids who worked there what happened to Siesta.

"One year later you were out hunting deer and elk, when ou saw a poor young girl sitting on a rock, trying to eat the marrow out of a bone. She was very cold, and skinny as well. 'Ma'am, are you hungry?' She just nodded. 'May i pick you up and take you back to my place?' She nodded again, and then fainted. You carried her the entire 12 miles back to the palace, and into one of the Guest Bedrooms. You called Kirche and told her to make sure that the young girl was alright. Thant night at dinner, she walked into the room, and was wearing one of my favorite dresses, but it didnt fit anymore. 'So, um, miss, um, what should we, um, call you?' You still had trouble talking to girls, no matter what the age. 'I have not used my real name ever since my father cast me out from his kingdom. My brother used to call me a name, but it is too personal to share right now, so you may call me Molly.' 'Let me ask you something. How did you end up out here? And why did your father cast you away from your kingdom?' I have a very unique skill. I am i Magik user. I dreamt up of a place, and ended up here. I have been living like that since i was 4. My mother did not wish to keep me. I kept on my own while i was 3. Then i heard that my younger brother was also casted out. I had no idea where he ended up, but i knew that i would keep him in my heart forever. Then i heard that the body of a two yearold with the royal crest had been found in the bottom of a well.' 'How old are you?' '19.' 'Can i please hear your name? If you tell me yours, i will tell you what my sister used to call me.' 'Ok. He used to called me RoShamBo.' Your face turned an eiry white. You leaned back in your chair, and stared at her. 'Is something the matter?' 'No, well, maybe. Henrietta, please come here for a second.' I walked over to your seat. You wispered a name in my ear, and i said that i would keep it safe. 'I can't tell you the name right now, i feel faint. Could you please continue the puzzle, and tell me what you called your little brother?' 'It breaks my heart every time i think of him, but ok. I called him Mandrine.' Then i could feel myself getting faint. 'holy shit,' i said under my breath.

"You called her forward. 'I missed you a lot, but knew that you always lived. Even though E was a faker, it filled my heart with joy to see you. Siesta, please dont ever leave me again.' She just looked up at you. Then she got up, and tore off your right sleave. Tears formed in her eyes. 'Saito, you live.' On your right arm was a tattoo that showed your crest. You two hugged and then she moved in with us. You then married me and Louise, and then i married Louise. 3 Years later you fell ill once again. But this time your life force started dripping away. My ring was almost pitch before you woke just 7 hours ago. Oh! hello there honey, please talk to our husband, i have some business to sttend to."

I look up, and see Louise standing in the doorway. "Well now, it seems as though we have some things to talk about."

**Well? What you think? Long, i know, but this is how i write (somewhat anyway) **

**This took me a few days to write. No hateing.**


End file.
